The Batty Zero Of Love
by Windrises
Summary: Batman and Batgirl continue their month-long investigation of Lelouch, also known as Zero. However, Lelouch isn't up to anything evil. He just wants to marry C. C.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics. Code Geass is done by Sunrise. Batman was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Batman was standing on a rooftop, while feeling frustrated, once again. During the past month, Batman had been spying on Lelouch Lamperouge, because he knew Lelouch was Zero. Zero was controversial figure. Some thought of Zero as a hero, but others thought he was a villain. Batman was a very overprotective and paranoid person, so he thought Zero was a villainous mastermind. He and Batgirl had been spying on Lelouch, for much longer than Batgirl wanted to. Batman said, "I think that I should break into Lelouch's house and investigate him."

Batgirl replied, "Come on, Batman. We've been spying on him for too long. He's not up to anything evil, this time."

Batman said, "Fine, but he does deserve a warning."

Batman burst into Lelouch's house. Batman grabbed Lelouch and said, "Your secret identity, of Zero, better end. If you try any more of your cruel antics, I will defeat you."

Lelouch replied, "You should calm down, Mr. Batman. You're really overdramatic."

Batman said, "You've never truly grown up. You're both greedy and childish."

Lelouch smirked and responded, "You're the knight of childish behavior."

Batman punched Lelouch and said, "I'm considering have you sent to Arkham Asylum."

Batgirl walked in and replied, "You've too stressed recently, Batman. Let's go back to the Batcave."

Lelouch replied, "I've heard that your Batcave is really cool. I want to check it out."

Batman said, "I would never let you see it. You're so out of control ,that you would likely break most of the things in the Batcave."

Batman said, "Okay. However, I plan on returning. My feud with Lelouch is far from over."

Meanwhile, C. C. met up with Empress Marianne, at the outside eating area of the palace. C. C. said, "Hi, Marianne."

Empress Marianne replied, "Hi, future daughter."

C. C. said, "I've told you like a hundred times, to not call me that. However, there is something I want to talk about that's related to that."

Marianne replied, "Great. Sit down and we'll discuss it."

C. C. and Marianne sat down at the table. C. C. blushed and said, "I know that I want to marry Lelouch."

Marianne replied, "That's been obvious for like a year."

C. C. said, "Despite all the exaggerating that you've done, you're right about my love for Lelouch. Before I met him I was tired with life. Lelouch showed me how good life can be. He's the best."

Marianne replied, "You've wanted to marry him all year, but you foolishly tried to hide it. Get engaged."

C. C. said, "I don't know when Lelouch will ask me. I don't feel like waiting. I've waited months for it."

Marianne replied, "Aww. Tell him to propose to you."

C. C. said, "I can't do that. It would be super awkward and it could ruin our relationship."

Marianne replied, "Yeah right. Don't you love him more than anything else in the world?"

C. C. said, "Yes."

Marianne replied, "And I'm sure that he loves you more than anything. Because of that, you two secretly have been excited to get married. I'm sure you've had dreams about it." C. C. tried to pretended like she hasn't done that, but she has.

C. C. said, "I guess all the drama could end, if Lelouch and I talk about it. I have to ask him about it to find out if he loves me as much as I love him. I'll talk to him about it, in a few hours."

Marianne replied, "That's wonderful."

C. C. said, "As much as your pestering bothers me at times, I do appreciate your motherly advice."

Marianne replied, "After you marry Lelouch, you'll be a member of my family."

Emperor Charles walked by and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "I'm going to talk to Lelouch about getting married."

Marianne replied, "That means you'll have another daughter."

Charles said, "That's not very good news."

C. C. replied, "You should be proud of Lelouch. He's accomplished more than you and Schneizel ever have. He saved the world from our terrible Ragnarok plan. You're probably mad at him, because you're mad that he was the real hero."

Charles responded, "Despite how much that bratty punk has caused trouble for me, he has been my most successful child. It's a honor that I don't want him to have, but he has it."

C. C. asked, "So are you proud of Lelouch?"

Charles said, "Yes, but I'm ashamed of myself for having respect for that wise guy."

Meanwhile, Batman was in the Batcave. He spent a few hours doing research on Lelouch. He said, "I've found plenty of rumors about Lelouch's crimes, but not that much evidence. This'll make it quite hard to have him arrested."

Alfred Pennyworth replied, "I hate to question what you do, but sometimes you aren't trustworthy enough. There are some people, who aren't as bad as they seem to be."

Meanwhile, Lelouch was at a pizza place. Lelouch said, "This line is too long."

One of the other customers replied, "Well, we can't shrink the line."

Several minutes later it was Lelouch's turn. He said, "I had to wait in line for like twenty minutes just to pay for the pizza and pick it up."

The employee replied, "I'm sorry dude." The employee gave Lelouch a bunch of coupons. Because of that Lelouch smiled.

Several minutes later, Lelouch was home. C. C. wasn't home yet, so Lelouch got his proposal ready.

A few minutes, C. C. got home. C. C. said, "Hi, Lelouch. I feel like talking about something."

Lelouch replied, "Um, let's talk about it after dinner."

C. C. said, "Okay."

Lelouch replied, "I bought a few pizzas for us. Can you take the pizza out of the box and put it on some plates?"

C. C. said, "Okay." She opened up one of the pizza boxes. One of the slices of pizza had a wedding ring on it. She realized that Lelouch did love her more than anything. She had a super big smile on her face. Lelouch didn't even need to ask if C. C. wanted to get married. C. C. grabbed Lelouch and kissed him. The two of them didn't need to say any words. C. C. put the ring on her finger. They got engaged.

Batman was secretly spying on Lelouch again. He sighed and said, "It seems like they finally got engaged."

Batgirl replied, "Aww."

Batman said, "You need to be a more serious superhero, Batgirl. Using words, like sweet and aww, ruins the fearsome look that superheroes should have."

Batgirl asked, "Does that mean you think that superheroes should be dangerous and harsh, instead of heroic and sweet?"

Batman said, "Kind of. The important thing is to avoid being like Superman."

Batgirl asked, "Do you hate Superman or are you jealous go him?"

Batman said, "Superman's not worth getting jealous over."

A month later, it was Lelouch and C. C.'s wedding day. Lelouch wanted him and C. C. to dress up as Lex Luthor and Harley Quinn at the wedding, but C. C. suggested that they dress up like Jiro Horikoshi and Naoko Satomi from The Wind Rises. Lelouch agreed to C. C.'s suggestion.

Lelouch got on his Jiro costume and asked, "How do I look?"

Suzaku said, "It's a very nice outfit."

Lelouch asked, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Suzaku said, "I'm your best friend and best man, so I'll do the best job at hiding the best secrets."

Lelouch replied, "I'm excited to get married."

Suzaku said, "That's not something that you need to have as a secret."

Lelouch replied, "But people might think I'm nerdy, for being excited about a wedding."

Suzaku said, "I'm excited to be your best man. I'm really proud of you. You've matured a lot in recent years."

Lelouch replied, "You too." Lelouch and Suzaku hugged.

Batman entered the room and said, "I assume I have to be happy for you about the wedding."

Lelouch replied, "Actually you don't, because you shouldn't be here."

Batman said, "I know. I've been too obsessive over your antics, recently. I'm going to let Britannia decide your fate from now on, until you cause another crime wave as Zero."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not going to do that."

Meanwhile C. C. got on her Naoko costume. She asked, "How do I look?"

Marianne said, "You look great, future daughter."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, future mom."

Marianne said, "You've never called me that before."

C. C. replied, "I figured I should before you become my real mom. However, you have been more of a parent to me, than my family ever was, so thank you."

Marianne hugged C. C. and said, "I'm so proud of you and Lelouch. You stopped all of the childish lies and became the best couple, since me and Charles."

Batgirl entered the room and said, "Congratulations, C2."

C. C. asked, "Why are you here?"

Batgirl said, "Batman and I have been secretly spying on you. Well, Batman deserves most of the blame for the spying."

C. C. replied, "I saw you two on a rooftop, a month ago. I didn't tell Lelouch about it, because I assumed that it would lead to a chaotic rival."

Batgirl replied, "Batman sadly has dozens of rivalries. Anyways, you're lucky that you're getting married." Batgirl tried to avoid looking jealous.

C. C. asked, "Aren't you and Batman dating?"

Batgirl said, "Batman denies it like crazy, but yes." She sighed and said, "It'll probably take him three decades to ever propose."

C. C. replied, "Don't give up. You and Batman are a way better couple than the Joker and Harley Quinn."

A few minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku got onto the wedding stage. Lelouch said, "I hope that C. C. comes here soon."

Suzaku replied, "Don't worry. The bride is supposed to come later."

Lelouch said, "I think it would be cool if the groom came last. Grooms like to goof off."

Suzaku replied, "Please try to be mature today, Lelouch. Don't crash into stuff and break things apart."

Lelouch said, "It's a hard thing to do." Lelouch looked around and saw lots of wedding guests. Lelouch waved to some of his family members.

Batman walked by and said, "We better go back to Gotham, Batgirl."

Batgirl asked, "Can't we see the wedding?"

Batman said, "That would be a really silly thing for us to watch."

Lelouch walked up to Batman and said, "You and Batgirl are allowed to stay for the whole wedding. I hope that proves to you that I'm innocent."

Batman replied, "Even though you're far from innocent, you're more heroic than I thought you were." Batman and Batgirl sat down. Several of the wedding guests were surprised that Batman and Batgirl were at the wedding.

Lloyd walked up to Suzaku and handed him a empty container of pudding. He said, "Since you're the best man, I need you to be the best at taking out the trash."

Suzaku replied, "Okay."

Prince Schneizel jumped to the stage. He said, "I'm going to be the wedding host."

Lelouch replied, "Hold on there, wise guy."

Schneizel replied, "Charles and Marianne insisted that I do the job, since I'm Charles' second favorite child."

Lelouch asked, "Who beat you?"

Schneizel sighed and said, "You did."

Lelouch proudly said, "It seems like I have the best reputation, out of the family members."

Schneizel replied, "I think your reputation is the best at being hit or miss."

A few minutes later C. C. arrived. Schneizel asked, "Are you ready for the wedding to start?"

C. C. said, "I've been waiting for this for years."

Lelouch replied, "Since I think that most wedding speeches are too long and overdramatic, I made a pretty awesome speech."

Schneizel asked, "Do you want me to read it?"

Lelouch said, "Nope." Lelouch grabbed a paper out of his Jiro coat and read the paper: "C. C. we've got to get married. No less, no less. You're a beautiful person. When I'm with you I want to stand up and sing. You're the love of my life, the only true love of my life." C. C. knew what Lelouch's speech was a tribute to. She avoided rolling her eyes.

Batman said, "What was that a reference to?"

Batgirl answered, "Tony Jay. He had a magnificent role in the first Tom and Jerry animated film." Batman rolled his eyes.

Schneizel asked, "Does anybody reject to the wedding?"

Mao said, "I do." Mao was wearing his Australian clothes and had a kangaroo stuffed animal with him. He said "I want to marry C. C. I think we should move to my Australian home."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him." C. C. walked up to Mao and said "I haven't watched Kangaroo Jack, so I'm afraid I'm not qualified to move to Australia."

Mao said, "You're right about that. I'm through with my love for you." Mao ran away.

Batman said, "That guy's almost as crazy as the Joker."

Schneizel asked, "Do you two agree to marry each other?"

Lelouch and C. C.'s love for each other was so big, that they felt they didn't need to say any words. They gave Schneizel a simple nod. Schneizel said, "Give them the rings, Suzaku."

Suzaku replied, "Okay." Suzaku handed the rings to Lelouch and C. C.

Schneizel said, "You two are now married. You can kiss the bride."

Lloyd jokingly replied, "I would love to do that." Nobody laughed. Lloyd said, "These wedding guests suck." The guests angrily stared at him. Lloyd said, "These guests have better hearing than I want them to."

Lelouch whispered, "This is the best moment I've ever had in my life."

C. C. replied, "I feel the same about that. Now I share your last name. I guess that means my name is C. Lamperouge now."

Marianne walked up to C. C. and said, "Congrats on the wedding."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, Mom."

Charles walked up to Lelouch and said, "I usually avoid giving you compliments, but I'm proud of you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, dude."

Prince Schneizel said, "I'm proud of you for not ruining the event, Lelouch. You usually break a bunch of stuff."

Lelouch replied, "I've only broken a few thousand items this year."

Batman walked up to Lelouch and said, "I'm happy for you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, Mr. Batman."

Batman said, "You can leave out the mister part."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, Ms. Batman." Batman frowned at Lelouch.

Batgirl said, "Congratulations, C. C. You look happier than you've ever been before."

C. C. replied, "I am. Even though Lelouch is edgy and eccentric, I love him more than anything in the world."

Batgirl responded, "That's what I how feel about, Batman."

C. C. said, "I'm sure you too will get engaged someday."

Batgirl replied, "Maybe."

Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and said, "Let's go the honeymoon."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. drove to a pizza place. Since C. C. was obsessed with pizza, Lelouch made a deal with the owner that they would only serve him and C. C. pizza for the rest of the week. C. C. ordered so much pizza that it didn't hurt their business that much.

C. C. said, "This is the best honeymoon ever."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, my love." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Batman said, "That mission was surprising. Thankfully, Lelouch turned out to not be very evil. I guess this mission is over."

Batgirl replied, "Actually, there's one more thing." Batgirl kissed Batman.

Batman asked, "Do you have to be so lovey-dovey?"

Batgirl said, "You have a darkness hobby and I have a romance hobby. Everybody has a gimmick."


End file.
